Cody Fairbrother
Cody Fairbrother is the brother of Ryan F-Freeman in Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series and an OC made by Ryantransformer017. Bio Cody met Ryan when he and Issac Sumdac found a protoform in his laboratory. When they touched it they get a shock and fall on the floor. They wake up Ryan and Sari are there. They help them teach some things and helps his brother Ryan. As they grew up, Cody knew that he and Ryan are best brothers. Then they met the Autobots when Cody is happy to see Bumblebee. When Megatron brought Dark Energon to Earth, Cody must join forces with the Autobots and stop Megatron's plan to raise an army of Terrorcons. Cody gets some weapons like a Lightsaber and the Mega-mecha sword. And he first met his rival Twivine Sparkle when he, Optimus, Ryan, Ratchet and Thomas arrive in the Lost Valley, a centuries old Transformers battlefield. And he saw that Sunshine was a tug boat who is a Star Fleet member. Megatron chucks a shard of Dark Energon at the ground and Twivine used her magic to make robots from Bionicle Appearance Cody Friendships Sunset Shimmer When Cody is in Equestria, he met up with Sunset Shimmer at the Equestria Ponyville park. Cody goes to Sunset and talk to her she talk to Cody then a cutie mark appears on Cody's flank. Cody and Sunset became friends and Princess Celestia's students. Soon they were studding under Celesita's wings long before Twilight did. But, unlike Cody, Sunset did not get what she wants as quickly as she likes, she turned dishonest and cruel and she decided to abandon her studies with Cody and pursue her own path, one that lead her to stealing Twilight's crown and Cody was the only one who saw her take it. When Ryan and Twilight chase Sunset into a room where the mirror is and the crown falls through it, Cody follows Sunset into the mirror and arrive at Canterlot High School where he find out that he turned into a human and gets told by Sunset that to calm down. Cody and Sunset gets a reputation at CHS. The two are friends and went on some fun time adventures with Rivalry with Princess Twivine Sparkle Trivia *Cody is the brother of Ryan F-Freeman. *Cody is rivals with Princess Twivine Sparkle. *Cody is friends with Sunset Shimmer. *He is the leader of the band; Cody and the Rainbooms. *Cody has Lady as his girlfriend. *He is also known as the Ever After High student, Cody Cheshire. *He is one of the heroes who like and respect Winnie the Pooh as a hero. *He has Arthur Lacey as his cousin from the future. * Gallery She Demon Cody.png|She Demon Cody 043B990F-DB12-4436-BFEB-A4E65A05246C.jpeg|Cody in his Anna outfit D5DA0935-600B-4ADE-A211-D00594C30375.jpeg|Cody in his Verta outfit 52C95921-2D2E-4F68-A55E-77E329257AF8.jpeg|Cody in his KH3 outfit Category:HEROES Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Original characters Category:Ryantransformer Category:British-Accented characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Magical Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Singing characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Males Category:Pegasus Category:OC ponies Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Wielders of the Elements of Harmony Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Liam's Adventures with Yo-kai Watch Series allies Category:Bond Saver Category:Characters that can talk to Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Cousins Category:Magic Users Category:Good characters